peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins
In honor of the PS4 game “Kingdom Hearts 3." Sequel to "Ash Pan (Version 2)." Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas’ Uni-Mind from K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, including their four new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Slippery Sam, are back. New cast New London friends: Arren (Tales from Earthsea), Sora, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3), Link, Zelda, and Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) New Lost Child Recruits: Tippi (Super Paper Mario), Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) New pirates who pretend to be Ash's new allies, but secretly work for K. Rool and Skurvy by faking their sacrificial deaths: Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); And Bebop and Rocksteady will be humans at first, but then become mutants after the fake sacrifice and wear helmets from Chapters 3-11) The pirates who betray K. Rool and Skurvy: Jessie, James, Meowth (Pokemon), Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario; A little homage to "Super Paper Mario" when it's revealed that he's Lord Blumiere and he's in love with Tippi AKA Timpani), and Thaddeus E. Klang (Talespin two-part episode "For Whom the Bell Klangs"; He'll suppose to be a new crew member, but gets abandoned by K. Rool and Skurvy) Neverland's inhabitants: Pixls (Super Paper Mario), Sprixies (Super Mario 3D World), and Lumas (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Neverland Goddess: Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Monster of Neverland: Loki (The Avengers; As an anaconda) Aunt Millicent: Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast (1991); As a human; She appears at the end) Extras with Belle and Adam: Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast (1991); As humans; Same with Mrs. Potts) Deceased childhood friend from Shadow's past: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue a Pixl, a Sprixie, and Two Lumas Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits Chapter 3: Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket's Looking Out for Themselves/Adam and Belle's Ash Ketchum Blessing Chapter 4: Four Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Omega/Protecting the Uni-Mind Chapter 6: Omega Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Meowth's Charm Loss and Sad Past With Shadow Chapter 7: Loki's Lair/Trust in Me Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Omega's Return with Character Flaws Chapter 9: K. Rool, Skurvy, and their Pirates Threaten Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket/The Team, Except Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Four Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed Chapter 12: Saving Ash, NiGHTS, Shadow, Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Ash Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Ash Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Ash Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea For gallery: Ash Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Ash Pan (Version 2) For the series: Ash Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Ash Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies